a guide to human ownership
by KahnShao
Summary: first lost girl fanficiton. just getting into the show. this features a guide to human ownership. first chapter features the human responsabilities of being owned by a fae. the other chappies will have fae responsabilites of owning a human. NO FLAMES. ANY flames WILL be estinguished with EXTREME prejudice.
1. Chapter 1

**A Human's Guide To Being Owned**

You have been claimed by a Fae. A Fae is a supernatural creature with powers that humans do not have. As a human you are required to do whatever is instructed at all times by your master. You are to adhere to these rules at all times and not to deviate from them for any reason **even at the cost of your life.** Failure to adhere to these rules may result in punishment of varying severity depending on the offense. Your first priority is to obtain a 'collar' stating you have been claimed. This collar is to be worn around the neck and it signifies what Fae owns you and the clan in which they belong to. There are two types of clan. Light and Dark.

**Is being owned by light fae better than dark?**

While light Fae are considered "better" than dark, they still consider humans as chattel. Meaning you are their property. Other Fae cannot harm you without consequence. However it is advisable to be polite to any and all fae. Your master has absolute control over your life and can sell you on a whim. Therefore, it is best to be polite to any and all fae you come across. It would be not in your best interest to be rude to, say, a dark fae. Because that dark fae may someday be your new master. Whenever your master enters, you are to bow and show absolute respect. It is best to take note that being owned by a light fae **does not** mean your life will be easier. Just because they are light does not mean they will treat you 'kinder.'

A light fae, say a siren or a nymph can be cruel to their 'pets.' Being owned by light does not mean an easier life. The same goes for a dark fae. If you are owned by a dark, it does not mean your life will be horrid. A dark fae may treat you with absolute love and kindness as some humans do to their own pets. Even so much as to grieve when your lifespan reaches its end.

**Housing****/****Meals**

You will generally be kept in an area away from 'free humans.' While not caged, you may be locked in your living quarters whilst not in service. Some fae keep their pets locked for their own safety and to keep them from being stolen by other fae. A good fae master will try and make your living quarters home like as much as possible. Your master will make sure you are well fed. Meals will be kept in your home and you are responsible for preparing them yourself.

You will be free to enter and exit the Light Fae Compound/Dark Fae compound as long as you are wearing your proper collar. Light Fae will be tolerant of your presence. Dark Fae will not. Your master will make sure no harm comes to you from a dark fae. Your master may enter your home at will and whatever time they desire.

**Other Rules**

There are other rules, you the human, must adhere to if you wish to survive. Failure to follow these rules will result in punishment ranging from confinement, to death depending on the situation.

** ANY fae for ANY reason, save for you master's defense, is punishable by death. You kill a fae, by accident, or purpose regardless of being light or dark, you are to be put to death. If the resulting death of the fae prevents the death of your master, then you are pardoned from your sentence.**

**2. You are ****NOT **** to assist ****ANY**** fae regardless of alignment. Assisting a dark will result in your possible death. Assisting a light, will result in punishment of any degree depending on your master's choice.**

**3. You may not under any circumstances, claim a fae. This is punishable by death for you and the fae that allowed it. Humans are not to be in a relationship with fae.**

**4. The Ash has final say over a pet's life. Even above their master. If the Ash wishes to end your life for whatever reason, your master, no matter if they care for you or not, are powerless to prevent it. Some crueler Ash's have forced fae under their jurisdiction to kill their beloved pets. This is a rare occurance and part of the reason why some fae tend to be distant from their pets.**

**5. Above all else, an Ash's requests ****MUST**** be followed at all times.**

**6. Above the Ash, is the fae council. They are supreme and hold sway over all fae life in their jurisdiction. Even the Ash must submit to their rule.**

**7. A human is required to be respectful of the Dark Fae's council as well. While they may not hold sway over a light fae's pet, this can change if the light fae decides to sell his/her pet to the dark.**

**Other**

Remember your place at all times. Do not think you are above fae or their equal. Humans have no real place amongst the fae and they are considered chattel/property at best. Do as requested when requested and you may survive depending on your master's whims. You exist only because your master wishes it to be so. Also, remember the chain of command. By remembering the chain of command, will help you in your survival.

**Fae Council: **Made up of fae elders. These fae may be the oldest and most powerful of fae in their alignment. They hold sway over **ALL** life in their territory.

**Ash/Morrigan:** These fae make up the rulers of the light and dark. Ash is light and Morrigan is dark. These fae, as long as they own you have control over your life. *a dark fae leader cannot kill an owned human with out cause.* and if done, they must pay the human's worth as discussed upon between two parties involved.

**Fae:** Your master. You will adhere to their instructions at all times and not deviate from them for any reason. They own you, and your life

**Human:** you. A mere pet. You are weak and feeble and therefore should consider being owned by a fae a privilege and an honor.

Follow these guidelines and you just might survive

_**The Ash. Light Fae compound**_


	2. Humans as pets 1a

**Humans as Pets 1**

**(getting started)**

You have decided to 'adopt' a human as a pet. What you choose to do with the creature is entirely up to you. But lets get into the species and learn what they are and how to best take care of them. A well trained human is much happier and that in turn makes you happier and your friends and family happier. Not to mention The Ash/Morrigan and the Fae Elders should they decide to pay you a visit. Lets get started:

**What is a human?**

A human is a weak, feeble creature that needs guidance. That is where we Fae come in; we guide, train, and sometimes even feed on humans. The scientific name for human is homo-sapien, and like us they come in a wide variety of shapes, sizes, colors, and have personalities just like us. And like us they have sexual preferences and needs. They are a very diverse race.

**How long will my human live?**

Unfortunately, human lifespans only last about 75-100 years with good care. Some may live longer, some may not despite good care. On rare occasions, humans have been known to live about 110 years. Compared to a fae that isn't that long at all, being as we can live several of thousands of years. If you take excellent care of your human, he/she will live a long life. (this does not mean, however, they will live to a "ripe old age" as it is called. There are situations that can occur, such as, but not limited to, disease, fatal wounds, mandatory euthanasia, "inherited medical conditions" that run in their bloodline can drastically shorten their lifespan. That is why it is imperitive that all adopted humans go through a screening process to make sure they are in good health. This gives us a general idea of how long the human is expected to live. Although it is not 100% accurate and guaranteed it is about 90% effective.

**Getting ready for my human**

Before you get your new pet you must make sure you have the proper space for him/her. More than likely your pet will live with you, but if you prefer to have a separate living area for your pet you will need the following:

Large enclosure with a bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, living room

Various items to keep your human entertained when you are not interacting with them or putting them to work

depending on the amount of humans kept you may need to double the space of the enclosure

hygiene supplies so the pet can keep itself clean

storage compartments so that the human can store food

Once everything is complete, you are ready to get your human.

**Obtaining my human**

Now is the time to get your human. You can do this several ways. You can buy one from a breeder, (more on that later), claim one off the street, "show your powers" to one (use extreme caution, humans are not supposed to know about fae per se), 'befriend' one then claim it. The human is obligated by Fae Law to accept being claimed once they discover what we are. Or if you are Dark Fae, you can kill a human's family and claim the survivor. This way is not recommended as the human has been known to harbor grudges that rival our own. Remember, we want a human that is completely compliant with our wishes, we do not need to look over our shoulders everytime we interact with our human.

Another way is adopting one while they are infants. Infant humans require round the clock care much like our own Fae offspring. But try not to raise the human as your equal. Once the human reaches an age where it can understand speech, you can begin training it in its duties.

**Male or Female, Young or Old?**

Choosing male or female, young or old is entirely your choice. Young humans are easier to train and learn what is expected of them than older humans. If you obtain a young human make sure it can talk and follow simple commands. Older ones can be taught, but sometimes it takes longer. Especially if the human is stubborn. Younger ones need more patience than older ones. **It is very important that the young human learn its place amongst the fae. Therefore it is highly unrecommended that a young human be raised as a fae.** There have been cases where a fae has obtained a young human as a pet and raised it as its own. While the human was submissive to its master, the longevity factor was forgotten, and the human passed on at age 65. its fae master was pretty distraught. Therefore, keep in mind, humans are mere animals that need guidance.

**Training**

Every good human owner knows the importance of training. A well trained human is a happy one. It is your duty as a pet owner to make sure your human is well trained in the ways of the fae. For example, say your friends or family stop by, would you want a human that bounds all over the place butting in and asking questions, getting into conversations without being addressed or a human that is quiet and respectful and only does what is asked? Humans need to learn their place and it does them no good if they are not corrected. And if Ash or Morrigan stop by, you definitely want to make sure your pet is well behaved. Poor human training reflects on the owner.

You will need to train your human on how to act around other fae as soon as possible. Some humans are trained to speak only when asked directly. Others are trained to use important titles when addressing other fae. No one wants to be around a human who lacks proper training.

**Speak only when spoken to:** While a human child's curiousity can be amusing, it represents poor training on the owner. Would you want to go to a friend/family member's house and have their pet asking you tons of questions? The best way to curb this is to keep telling the human to only speak when spoken to. A question here and there will not hurt, but it may be offensive to some fae unfamiliar with human pets.

**Do not Stare at strange fae:** Not only is this uncomfortable for all parties, its very rude. No one likes being stared at, not even humans. If you catch your pet staring a simple cuff on the back of the head should set things straight.

**Coming when summoned:** all humans should come when summoned by their masters. This shows the fae respect. However if a fae that does not own a human summons a human, that said human has the right to **politely** inform the other fae that they need to ask their masters' permission. A fae cannot discipline a human that they do not own for not coming to them when called. But the human must let them know they are owned by xxx and need permission to do special favors.

**To Be Continued**


	3. human ownership pt 2

**Human ownership 1b**

Qqqqqq Once your human has told you his/her name, it is best to take him/her to the human doctor employed by your clan. That way, your pet can get the necessary shots and exams they need. Bringing your pet home is often a big and sometimes traumatic experience for them. They are used to being free and not having an 'owner' to care and watch over them. Once ownership has set in, the human will realize that being owned in a fae world is better than being unclaimed. Unclaimed humans are at the mercy of other fae, many of them not so nice. A claimed human is protected not only by his/her owner but other fae of the same class, will be tolorant of them and not be prone to 'get them.'

pppppppppp Once your human has settled for a few days its time for them to be introduced to The Ash. As a general rule, all humans must be registered with the current Ash. That way he/she will know that the human has been claimed and not wandering around territory that they have no business being in. It is also imperative that you get an identifying mark for your human to wear. This can be a collar, tattoo, or a branding. These are the more common identifying marks. You can even get a chip implanted. However, this is more costly than the traditional methods. Once your pet has been given the exam, their identification will be placed on file that contains their information, such as birth, health, family history, etc. it will even contain information if they are 'violent' or aggressive.

Once this is complete, you can take your human out along with you. Please be aware that some fae establishments do not permit humans inside. Owned or not. You must abide by these rules. However, many do tolerate claimed humans inside provided they are well behaved and kept under control. Some establishments even encourage human/fae interaction. If you take your human into a fae controlled establishment, and they ask that the human be put in a "pen" away from other fae, you must respect their wishes. Your human will be under the surveilence of a responsible "sitter" and be fed according to their diets if permissible when your visits take longer than expected.

**Introduction to other fae**

When introducing your human to other fae it is best to start out slowly. Fae that are not use to humans can be a danger to both the human and to themselves. Instruct your pet that there will be company over, and they are to act accordingly. Meaning they will be respectful, polite, and not harass a fae that does not desire contact. Likewise, inform your guest that you have a pet human that resides with you. Although many fae, think of humans as inferior creatures, you can use the word 'domestic servent' if you desire. This may calm your guest down thinking that they are a mere servent and not a theat.

When your human is meeting the fae for the first time it is best to tell them what kind of fae they are going to meet, and what kind of behavior is expected and to be expected. For example: if you are having brownie fae over, explain to them they are rather friendly, talkative fae and like to do housework. You may in fact, find that the brownie may treat your human as his/her equal. A carnivourus fae will require more caution when introducing as they are more short tempered and liable to strike out at the slightest mis-step.

A human who finds common ground with his/her master and his/her master's friends will find life more easy for them in the long run. As long as they remember their place there should be no problems.

o


	4. human illness

**Human Illness**

Unfortunutly, humans can and will get sick from time to time. While some illnesses take time to get over, some…sadly, do not. When a fae develops a close bond/friendship with their human, it can be very heartbreaking to learn that the illness infecting their pet is a fatal one. There are many human illnesses that can be fatal. Some as simple as a common cold, others more complex. How your pet deals with said illnesses depends on their family history. Some known possible fatal illness/viruses are:

pneumonia

hiv/aids

any kind of cancer

*some common colds*(can escalate into something much more serious if not looked after)*

some to do not die from all fatal illnesses however. some humans can be carriers and not be affected at all. However, sometimes illnesses do not claim a human's life.

Sometimes injuries can be a factor. When your human is seriously injured and clearly not going to survive, sometimes the best way, is euthanasia. Euthanasia is when the human is given injections that painlessly end their lives. This can be very hard of the fae owner, especially if they have a strong bond/friendship with their pet. Saying goodbye can be very difficult indeed. There have been some cases in which a human was euthanized and their fae owner never fully recovered from their loss. Such bonds are not all that common, (at least not in the open) more so being in privacy.

When your pet becomes ill, they may be irritable. This is common and the best course of action, is to find what ails them and treat them accordingly. Often asking what is wrong will solve the problem. If your human says he/she has a headache, ask them if they want something to eat and then have them lie down in a room void of light and noise. If they say their somach hurts find out if it was something they ate, or just a simple stomach virus. *Note: if they cannot hold anything down longer than 24 hours, consult a doctor right away as this may be a more serious problem.*

With proper care and knowledge your human will soon be back to their normal selves in no time.


End file.
